When Hannah met Neville (again)
by Clueingforluce
Summary: Neville runs into a familiar face in Diagon Alley and fluff ensues. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the settings or characters in this story.


Neville strolled down Diagon Alley at a leisurely pace, wanting to enjoy the warm afternoon before it was over. He had been to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a new book on rare and wild plants, as he wanted to discuss putting it on the syllabus with Headmistress McGonagall. It would be beneficial for the students to learn which plants were safe and which were useful when they were out in woodlands and forests.

His job at Hogwarts was going very well and he felt very accomplished and proud of himself, something he'd never felt when he was at school. Herbology had been his talent and now that he had a career doing what he was good at, it was easy to feel appreciated. There was also talk of him taking over from Professor Sprout, as she would be retiring soon and would make him Professor in her place. Neville hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Neville reminded himself to visit the Weasley's shop to say hello to George and Lee before he left and then stopped at a bench to rest for a moment. The streets were packed with last minute shoppers and he found himself watching the little eleven-year-olds running after their parents. That had been him once, buying his supplies for Hogwarts. The difference was that these children would have a normal education and wouldn't know war or threats from dark wizards. They would never have to defend their school and watch their friends die.

Though Neville would never rid himself of the pain he'd gained from what they'd experienced, he comforted himself with the knowledge that a lot had changed since the war. Half of the Ministry had been replaced and Harry and Ron had taken the Auror department to a new level. Just last week he had witnessed an Auror arresting a pureblood for spitting on a Muggleborn; the Auror had been Nathaniel Cretchley, a Pureblood Slytherin who had been in Neville's year and had never been nice to Muggleborns before. People had changed along with the times.

The bench shook slightly beneath him, indicating that someone had sat down and when he looked, Neville was surprised to see Hannah Abbott beside him, looking the same as she had when they'd left school. Her long blonde hair seemed to shine in the sun and reminded him of buttercups.

"Hello Hannah, how are you?" Neville asked politely and smiled when she turned to face him.

"Neville, is that you? Gosh, it's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"It has, what are you up to these days?" They'd never really been close, despite always picking each other as partners in Herbology, so Neville hadn't kept in touch after school.

"I'm training as a healer actually, and I'm working part time at the Leaky Cauldron. What about you?"

"I'm working at Hogwarts, I'm going to be the new Herbology professor." Neville blushed when she smiled at him, she looked really happy for him.

"That's brilliant! What about Luna? I heard you two were together."

Neville coughed awkwardly, "we broke up last year actually. We both decided we were better off as friends." It was true, there were no fights and neither had done anything wrong, but they lacked passion and chemistry in their relationship and they were too familiar with each other to try anything new. One day at breakfast, Luna had simply put down her tea and had said, "I don't think this is working. We should just be friends." He had agreed immediately and the next day, they went back to being friends as if nothing had happened.

Hannah, however, was looking at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry! You two were very sweet."

"It's alright, there were no hard feelings and we're still very good friends. What...erm...what about you? Are you seeing anybody?"

This time, it was Hannah's turn to blush, "not at the moment, no. I haven't had time what with training and work. I mean, I've dated a few times but they've all been pretty average."

Neville found himself wondering what he'd do if he got the chance to take Hannah out on a date. He had always found her very interesting and passionate in what she liked. When they'd worked together on group projects, they'd argued fiercely about how to do things and at one point, Hannah had launched her textbook at him whilst shouting that he wasn't cooperating.

"What are you thinking of?" Hannah eyed him and he realised he was grinning to himself.

"Do you remember that time when you threw a book at my head because I said you'd got the purposes of knotgrass wrong?"

Hannah giggled, "yes, but I did leave you an ointment for the bruises." He'd woken up to a house elf handing him an apology letter, some ointment and a box of fudge. This was why Hannah was a Hufflepuff.

"It was a nice gesture, though I was right in the end." Hannah smiled ruefully at him and shook her head. They had had some really fun times together and it was hard to believe they were never close friends, though Neville blamed that on being in different social circles with him hanging out with Luna and Ginny all the time and Hannah with Ernie and Justin. Neville wanted to stay here and catch up, to really get to know this person who he was quite fond of. One look at his watch, however, and he knew he needed to get moving.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get the St Mungo's and see my Gran. I promised George I'd stop by and say hello as well."

"Oh, don't worry about that! You get yourself off, it was really lovely to see you, Neville." Hannah stood up with him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; Neville felt his cheeks heating up.

"I...erm...I don't suppose you want to keep in touch? We could go for coffee sometime, as...as friends?" He inwardly cursed himself for being so awkward, Hannah, however, simply chuckled and pulled out a quill and some paper from her shoulder bag. She scribbled down an address and handed it to him.

"Send me an Owl whenever you want to meet up. It was great to see you!" Hannah gave him another hug before waving goodbye. As Neville watched her go, his cheeks began to hurt from how much he was smiling and he carefully folded up her address and put it in his pocket. He didn't know where this extreme happiness was coming from, but he felt like bumping into Hannah was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
